Trust
by ericaj318
Summary: Sam Healy deserves a happy ending. The storylines are a slightly crossed around here but the main focus is Sam Healy and my OC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Poe Hunter walked into Litchfield Prison, well was escorted in in handcuffs, after a dare turned into a charge for Grand Theft Auto. She took a deep breath as she was guided in through the doors by her fellow prisoner driver, Morello. She learned quickly that everyone here went by last names.

"Alright, Honey," Morello said, in a cheery tone, "I'll take you by your temporary room first and then you can go meet your counselor."

Hunter simply nodded as she followed this bright eyed woman down the hall. She looked around at all the women eyeing her aas she passed them. 'What had she done?' she thought to herself as she felt like she was suffocating.

"This is your room for now and those are your roommates," Morella explained, introducing the ladies, one of which Hunter recognized, "Here's your toothbrush and your soap. Set your things down and then I can take you to your counselor."

Hunter nodded, making quick eye contact with Chapman, as she set down her things on the empty bottom bunk in the corner and then turned back to Morello, "I'm ready," she said softly.

Morello smiled wide as she guided Hunter further through the prison before knocking on an office door.

"Come in," the girls heard a male voice on the other side.

Morello opened the door, entering first. Hunter followed her in and saw the officer sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Healy, this is Hunter," Morello introduced the newbie.

Mr. Healy nodded, "Thank you, Morello. I'll make sure she gets back to her room," he said before looking at Hunter, "Take a seat."

Hunter did as she was asked as she looked over her counselor. She would be placed with a man who was exactly her type. He had a commanding voice with deep blue eyes and his hair had gone a gray that was both elegant and handsome. She could tell he was on the heavier side but that wasn't a concern to her. She was lost in thoughts as he said her name multiple times before finally hearing him.

"What could possibly be on your mind that is more important than what I'm trying to explain to you?" Healy asked, his hands folded in front of him on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Healy," she apologized quickly, "I just hadn't realized what a handsome counselor I was going to land. I would have come to prison much faster if I'd known. Are you married?"

Healy sat back in his chair, shocked by her bold statements, "I am happily married, as a matter of fact, and I would be careful with the comments you're making. You can add a lot of years to your sentence if you try to get involved with anyone in this prison. Let's talk about you now," he stated as he listed rules she was to abide by, much of the speech regarding how there was to be zero lesbian interaction.

After he finished, he asked, "Any questions?"

"How do I get to the cafeteria?" she asked as he had explained that it was time for dinner.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" he asked, hoping he'd gotten her to understand his message about relationships. He liked her and he had never felt any attraction toward a prisoner in all his years. Maybe, it was due to his home situation but he had a feeling he couldn't resist forever if she made too many advances.

"I would really love that," Hunter replied as she stood from her seat, smiling innocently at him.

Healy sighed as he stood too, "Follow me."

Hunter followed him down the hall and admired the confidence in his walk. She knew she could break him, especially the longer she went without getting laid.

They reached the cafeteria and he stopped to go back to his office, "This is it. Get in line and they'll serve you dinner and you can find somewhere to sit. Have a good first night," he finished with a small smile.

Hunter smiled back but before she spoke, she ran her tongue across her top lip, narrowing her eyes, "Thank you," she whispered as she walked away from him and got in line.

As she stood, Chapman appeared behind her, "Pipes!" Hunter exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her college roommate and best friend from those four years.

"How the hell did you get locked up?" Chapman asked, "And, make sure to use last names."

"Absolutely," Hunter replied, "I stole a car on a dare and got caught. Since it was all a joke, I only got a year but still, I feel like an idiot. What could you have done? You were the most vanilla girl of our whole dorm."

Chapman sighed as she spent the rest of dinner telling Hunter her story before they finished and went to bed. Hunter's first night was more successful then she'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Hunter ate with Chapman but once her tray was cleared, she walked down the hall to Healy's office.

His door was open so she walked in and took a seat, "Mr. Healy," she said his name to announce her presence.

Healy looked up, closing his eyes for a brief moment before replying, "It's a little soon for a second visit. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You didn't tell me what job I'd been assigned to," she lied innocently as she stretched her arms above her head, causing her orange shirt to raise high enough to show off her stomach.

Healy looked away from her as he opened her file, "I did tell you. You're assigned to the library. That is a lucky assignment because it's the best job in the prison. Anything else?"

"How long does it usually take to get assigned to a bunk?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"There's no specific time limit," he replied, "I don't think you need to worry about that this early on in your sentence. Do you have any substantial questions? I know I have an open door policy but it's not just to chat."

Hunter stood from her chair and looked straight into his eyes, "I'm so sorry I just thought we could help each other, if you know what I mean. See you for our regular meeting at the end of the week," she said with a wink as she walked out and headed for the library.

Hunter walked down the hall through the double doors into the library where she found Tastey.

"You my new co-worker?" Taystee asked once Hunter was in her sights.

Hunter nodded, "I guess so. I hear this is a really good job so teach me everything I need to learn so I don't blow it," she offered with a warm smile.

"How do you know Chapman?" Taystee replied before standing up to show her how the books work.

Hunter hadn't realized anyone noticed their interaction the previous evening, "We were roommates in college. I wish we'd stayed in better contact after graduating."

"You and her lesbians too?" Taystee asked bluntly, "She got a thing for pretty brunettes like you."

"I mean," Hunter began, "I won't lie and say we didn't do a little experimenting but I like guys which is going to make this year that much harder. Maybe I should go to the other side," she mused.

Taystee shook her head, "Not if you wanna stay friends with your counselor. You'll get through it. If Red can lose the kitchen and be ok then you can go without having sex."

"I don't understand the connotation of that pep talk but thanks," she replied before they got to work.

Once work let out, Hunter walked to the cafeteria, still wondering who Red was. As she stood in line, she noticed Healy across the room but before she could come up with a reason to walk across the room an older redhead walked up to him and they disappeared together.

'That must be Red,' Hunter thought to herself, 'Looks like she found a way to cope.' Hunter was bitter as she ate her dinner which was another spanish dish. Piper never showed but the girl everyone called Crazy Eyes sat with her.

Hunter was under the impression his rejection was because he wouldn't sleep with an inmate but it turned out the truth was, he already had someone.

"Do you want my pie?" Crazy Eyes asked, "I like sharing with pretty girls."

"I'm not a pie person," Hunter answered before getting up to clear her tray and go to sleep, "Thank you, though."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapman," Hunter called out to her friend a few days after she'd seen Healy walk away with Red, "What's the deal with Healy? You've been here longer. What can you tell me?"

Chapman smiled at Hunter as she gestured for them to take a seat in the grass to talk, "You like him don't you? He's like your ultimate fantasy. I can vividly remember how disappointed you'd be at the start of each semester when the professor wouldn't be what you were hoping for."

Hunter grinned, "You know me too well and that is actually kind of dangerous in here but you're right. I'm really into him but he rejected me which I have to admit stunned me. I saw him with Red a few times though. Does he have like an exclusive deal with her?"

Chapman shrugged her shoulders, "Red is my roommate and she hasn't mentioned anything about being involved with Healy other then asking for some beauty tips recently. But with her, there's more likely something she's after and she's using his sad home life to take advantage of him," she explained.

Hunter was intrigued, "Sad home life? He told me he was happily married on his first day here. What do you know?"

"I guess she's a mail order bride from Russia and she agreed because she got a green card out of the deal," she replied, "I saw some really sketchy things in our old assistant warden's files and the money she gave him for that was in there. So, I think that things are not wonderful at home and he maybe likes Russians so he is interested in Red. Don't get your feelings hurt though by him. He is the one guy here who actually respects us as people. The other guards will trade you anything for any kind of sexual favor. If sex is all you need, it's there."

Hunter shook her head with a laugh, "I don't like to just scratch the itch but actually make it worth my while. Thank you for all the information though, it is very useful. So, where's the girlfriend who got you thrown in here?"

Chapman shook her head, "She got out by throwing me under the bus again. Things in my love life are not going well. I was supposed to be married when I got out and now I'm not even in any kind of relationship. You didn't have someone when you got thrown in here? You're not one to stay single for long periods of time."

Hunter laughed again at her friend's in depth knowledge about her, "I was actually seeing a few someones but none of them were for the long haul just things to entertain me while I looked for the real thing. It's crazy because I barely know Healy but I really think he could be it. Leave it to me to get locked up and then find the one," she started laughing harder as she said the last part.

The two continued catching up until they were sent back inside for count. Hunter laid in her bunk that night and thought over what Chapman had told her. She hadn't realized Healy was in a dark place because he kept up a chipper demeanor here. She would wait for an opportunity and try again to get what she wanted from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Hunter had made friends and avoided her counseling sessions until she saw Red follow Healy to his office for the … she'd lost count of how many times. Hunter decided to make a bold move and follow them.

Hunter stood against the wall outside of Healy's office to wait for the door to open. It felt like forever until the door opened and Red walked out looking aggravated. Hunter smiled at her before walking in to see Healy sitting on the couch in the back of his office.

Hunter noticed a sadness surrounding him so she sat down on the couch, "Mr. Healy, are you ok?" she asked, placing her hand down on the couch right next to his leg to see if he'd move away from her.

He didn't move as he replied, "I'm fine. Are you here because you've missed your last two meetings with me?" he tried to distract himself from what Red had done by focusing on work.

Hunter nodded as she inched her hand very cautiously onto his leg, just above his knee, "Sorry I was avoiding you. I just find it too tempting to be around you. Do you ever get that feeling?" she asked as she moved her hand further up his leg, caressing his thigh.

Healy looked down at her hand, swallowing hard because he'd already been ready, "Maybe you should come back later. It's not really a great time," he lied.

"Why Red and not me?" Hunter asked as she pulled back her hand and sat back against the couch, "I get that she's more age appropriate but look at me. And I don't mean that in a conceited way but more in a 'what are you thinking' kind of way?"

Healy shook his head before leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees, "I haven't slept with Red. I wanted to and I want to with you but she seemed interested in me as a person and not just for sex," he shot her a glare before continuing, "But she was using me too."

Hunter felt terrible for him. She pouted her lips before moving to straddle him from behind on this couch, "I'm sorry I led you to think I just wanted you for my needs. I like you too. I just didn't think you would wanna wine and dine me if you were interested. I didn't mean to make you feel used. I want to sleep with you because I want it but also because you are literally my ideal in a man. I'm not just saying that," she explained as she rubbed his shoulders. She smiled as he leaned back into her touch, letting out a sigh.

Hunter stopped and slid back into her seat and looked at him, placing her hand on his cheek to make him look back, "I know you don't know me and I don't know you but sometimes that can be the best thing. I'll be gone in a year. What do you say?" she asked, her voice low and vulnerable.

Healy didn't speak as he reached up and cupped her face with his hands before leaning in and placing his lips to hers. Hunter smiled against his mouth as she moved forward, not breaking the kiss, to straddle his lap. She worked her hands down up his chest before unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Healy ran his hands up under her shirt and she quickly responded by raising her arms in the air so he could take it off. She turned her attention to her pants which she slid down to the ground before reaching down and undoing his belt. Before undoing the zipper on his pants, she pulled his button down off around him and put it on herself so she wasn't completely exposed. She left his undershirt alone when she set her attention back to his pants.

"Are you ready?" she asked once she had him out. Healy nodded while Hunter looked into his eyes while she slid down, pulling him in. He gasped at the feeling of being inside of her causing her to smile as she began to grind slowly and teasingly on him while kissing him, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

Healy moved one of his hands from her face and ran it down her body to grab her hip firmly as he sped up the pace while he ran his other hand down to her clit rubbing her there as she rode him. She felt him smile against her mouth this time when she came and moaned into his cheek. Moments later he followed her and grasped her tightly to his chest as he finished.

Once they were cleaned up and dressed, she looked at him, "Thank you. I had a good feeling about you but you really delivered," she smiled.

Healy smiled in return as he buttoned his last button and walked back around his desk to take a seat, "We can't do that again. It's too dangerous."

Hunter nodded as she leaned down and stole one more kiss before leaving his office hoping she didn't look as flushed as she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after her encounter with Healy, Hunter was in the yard sitting at a picnic table by the greenhouse. It was Sunday so she was able to relax, well as much as possible in prison. As she sat, she looked up from her book and saw Healy walking outside.

"Mr. Healy!" she shouted to grab his attention.

He looked up at the sound of his name and sighed inwardly when he saw Hunter calling to him. He had known she wouldn't be able to handle the one time only rule he'd set up. He sighed once more before walking over and standing next to the table, "Yes?" he asked, keeping his answers and tone short.

"You have to be here on the weekends?" she asked, gesturing for him to take a seat on the other side of the table.

Healy closed his eyes briefly before doing what she suggested, against his better judgment, "A counselor could be needed at any time so I'm here seven days a week. What are you reading?" he asked, genuinely curious and happy to have time to speak to her and get to know her better.

Hunter smiled as she flipped the cover over her hand that was holding the page so he could see, "It's called _Born of Shadows_ and it's a romance novel about a warrior in a time against war with a love story to add to the drama. It's filled with raunchy sex. I'm sorry you have to work everyday though. That has to get hard for your home life."

Healy laughed softly in response, "Home life? I have a wife who won't share a bed with me and sleeps in her mother's bed every night. To be honest, I'd rather be here. At least here, people want me around," his cheeks blushed as he said the last part.

"Are you talking about me?" she asked showing an innocent and adorable smile.

Healy smiled back, "Yes, I am. I should get going though so no one thinks you're getting any special treatment. Enjoy your Saturday," he said as he started to get up.

"Wanna check on the plants in the greenhouse with me?" she asked as she too stood from the table, dog earring the page in her book and closing it.

Healy raised a brow, "What did you have in mind?" he asked, knowing she was talking about anything other then plants.

Hunter winked, "Why don't you come and see," she teased as she walked away from him and entered the greenhouse where she quickly cleared off the workstation in the back and hopped onto it to wait.

She took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't walk away and leave her sitting there feeling foolish. As she watched the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when it opened and he walked through it, locking it once it was closed.

"I'm glad you decided to come in," Hunter smiled as she pulled off her top leaving her in just a bra.

"I figured you're not gonna be in here forever and I didn't want to miss out on any chances to be with you," he admitted as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her leaning in to place his lips tenderly to hers.

Hunter smiled against his lips while she started undoing his shirt buttons and rubbed her hands over his chest under his t-shirt, "I can't understand why anyone wouldn't want this experience," she said aloud when he'd changed his attention to her neck.

"Don't talk like that right now," he breathed into her ear while one of his hands wandered into the waistband of her pants.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Hunter was in the library working when she was paged over the intercom to report to Healy's office.

Taystee raised her brow at Hunter, "Girl, no one gets paged to him. What did you do?"

Hunter shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue. I've been so well behaved. Hopefully I'll be back in a moment," she said with a nervous smile before leaving the library to walk to Healy's office.

When she arrived, the door was open so she walked in, "You wanted to see me?" she asked, innocently.

"Yes, close the door and take a seat," he said, not looking up from his paperwork across his desk.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked, "You don't seem yourself."

Healy finally looked up and spoke, "You're getting an early release. The man you stole the car from was out of town when his ex filed the charges and he doesn't want you punished for a joke. He spoke on your behalf and so you'll be out of here this afternoon. That's all," he said as he looked back down.

Hunter reached her hand across his desk and placed it on top of his, "Why do you seem upset about this? We can actually be something if I'm free. Unless, you don't want to pursue a real relationship…"

"You'll be constantly under parole supervision and I'm married," he replied, "And I know I've revealed the truth to you in regards to my wife but I can't divorce her and then start a relationship with a prisoner I used to counsel. I am disappointed because I won't have that bright smile around anymore. It's a loss to more then just myself," he finished, finally looking into her eyes.

Hunter shook her head, "That doesn't make sense," she began before catching the look on his face, "I mean, it does, but why can't you be in charge of me? Isn't there something where you can take care of me because he built an important connection and I can stay in this area to make that possible. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you," she almost whispered the last part as she realized that if they couldn't figure out something, she wouldn't see him again.

Healy smiled softly, "Why don't you start with a local address and then we can see where it goes."

Hunter could feel her eyes tearing up, "No, that's not going to work. You're just humoring me but in reality you're never going to see me again. Don't you want to find a way to make this work? I don't understand why I'm the only one who cares," she was in full blown sobs by this point and having a hard time keeping herself in the chair.

Healy closed his eyes in sympathy as he got up and walked around the desk to sit in the seat next to hers where he pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry there isn't a happy ending for us but you had to know starting this wasn't going to lead anywhere good. You need to calm down," he soothed as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Hunter pulled back, her sobs causing her to struggle for air, "I'm gonna be sick," she choked out quickly causing Healy to hand her a trashcan. He watched her throw up everything she had in her into his waste basket and each time she heaved, his heart broke a little more.

"I don't want this anymore then you do but there's no ending where it doesn't look bad for one of us," Healy tried to comfort her, "We've only known each other for a little over a month. You can do better out there."

Hunter got herself together, cleaning her mouth with a tissue before speaking, "Why have you made every step of this so hard? Why are you so ready to throw away a chance to be happy without even a fight?"

"Happiness isn't real and I'm not the person to find it with even if it was," he replied, looking down.

Hunter reached out and placed her hands on both sides of his face to pull his gaze back to her, "I don't know who broke you but if I could give them the hell they deserve, I would. You are an amazing man who cares so deeply for the world it's amazing and touching. Don't let whatever is haunting you keep a constant grip on you. You deserve to be happy and if it's not with me then that's ok but I don't accept you rejecting it all together. If I have to punch you to get a longer sentence in order to stay then I will," she said, her tone firm.

Healy bursted into a laugh which only further irritated Hunter and he quickly realized it and calmed himself before explaining, "I've been looking for what you want to give me forever and it's just funny to me that I finally find someone and your untouchable unless I give in to the risks. The irony of his isn't lost on me at all," he stated, still holding back his laughter.

Hunter shook her head, "I'm going to have a friend rent me a house close by on the condition that you really make an attempt to make this work. I am in love with you, Sam Healy," she confessed, her cheeks reddening as she looked down but Healy quickly pulled her face back to his own. She caught the sight of a large grin across his lips as he pulled her toward him with a kiss, his arms around her firm and tight.

The End


End file.
